Reminiscence of Evil
by EchoTasteLightZim
Summary: Story of Evil : Allen does some thinking as he awaits execution.


The sound of the singing clock breaks the peaceful silence. The two strikes from the nearby tower briefly muffles my sister's sobs. As she buries her face into my chest the realization suddenly hits me making my mouth go dry. This is the final hour. I gently lift her up and move aside the hair that has escaped from the cloak's hood. It would always break my heart to see her in such a pitiful state, and now is no exception. However, time is running out.

"You should go," I say, placing the empty teacups on the tray. "They will be coming soon." **(1)**

My twin shakes her head. "I want to stay with you. I'm the one that deserves to die."

"I'm giving you a chance to repent and turn your life around. This is my decision; I accept my fate."

"Then you are a fool, Allen." If the hiss had been any louder, the guards would have heard.

I put a finger to my lips. "This is not for the prophesy. It's because I love you. Please understand."

Riliane throws her arms around me. "I love you too. I am so so sorry..."

I smile. It's so easy to forgive siblings. Taking off my silver necklace, I press it into her palm. Her identical red rose one was my gift to her when I first became her servant. "Just don't let me down." I rap on the door and tell the guard to escort the "peasant" outside. When they both disappear around the corner, I return to my bench for some thinking.

If I had only said no, none of this would be happening. A prophesy, for once, could have been averted. We could have had a happy ending. But what's done is done, and there is nothing left to do but prepare for the inevitable future... in my case, at least. Hopefully Riliane will change and have a chance for a brighter future.

Closing my eyes, I try to recall my earliest memories. These would be the ones from the Crypton Orphanage. Our separation is a key moment, but so is the night before. We were both six.

_Riliane and I were in the woods coming back from playing on the beach. Of course, we were lost. I had twisted my foot on a tree root, forcing us to stop. My injury wasn't getting us very far. Sitting on a rock, we pulled out the remainder of our snack from earlier that day. It was then that we saw her._ _It was and old hideous looking woman all in black. Riliane reminded me of the stranger rule, but I didn't listen. The woman's frightening features didn't excuse the fact that she didn't belong in the woods either and might need our assistance. I hobbled over to her and asked if she needed any help. She notice the bread and said she was hungry. I gave it to her._

_Once she had greedily devoured the last bite, a marvelous thing happened. The old hag transformed into a beautiful maiden with long flowing blue hair. __**(2) **__She thanked me and offered to give me a reward. I blushed at the lofty title she gave to me of prince, but was too excited for the prize to question it. She told me she was really a sea nymph that had lost her way. I would have pointed towards the direction my sibling and I had come from, but we had made many turns along the way. The lady placed a finger on my chest. Images flashed before my eyes revealing the secret of the message in a bottle. Amazed, I asked if I could share the secret with my sister, who squeaked from behind her rock at the mention of her name. The nymph smiled and nodded. _

_The sound of approaching villagers caused her to flee. As Riliane and I were led away, I turned around to see the nymph being lifted onto a horse behind a bearded man. The man said something to her that made the latter chuckle and the former shake his head and sigh. An about twelve-year-old boy was with the surrounding guards. I would later come to know him as Prince Kyle of the Blue Kingdom. _

_The next day, the King and Queen of our kingdom came to the orphanage. We were called from our rooms and inspected for things like diseases. After that, it was made know to us that they were going to adopt my sister. The superintendent supported our cries of protest and suggested adopting me too, but "the kingdom didn't need a future fight for the throne." My grief from the separation cause me to get a high fever. It obviously didn't kill me, but I never got much better until I was adopted by my mother-like sister, Germaine. _

_Germaine is a very talented swordswoman whose father, Leonhart, was commander of the royal army. When she became older, she started an academy in the village where I was trained in what defense skills I know now. She also taught me how to be a proper gentleman, since her mother was dead. When I went to live in the castle, she politely made it clear that she didn't want to move nor accept the reward of being commander along side of her father. However, she did become, along with Kyle, leader of the revolution. Just about no one knew about the twinship, which might be why she never recognized me. Perhaps she thought I had escaped with the rest of the servants._

_Germaine, has always hated Riliane ever since she ordered the murder of Leonhart. __**(3)**__But what she doesn't know is that my twin tricked me into killing my adoptive father. I am deeply ashamed and regretful for both this and the fact that I didn't grow up to be the virtuous young man Germaine wanted me to be. True, I hated the purge, but I didn't try to correct Riliane. I knew some of the things she was doing were wrong, but I never made a good attempt the help her see the evil and change it. When turned to for advise, I would say what was pleasing to her, even if it went against my conscience._

A chirp sounds from the cell window and a canary flies into my hands. I see that it is one of ours because of the gold band around it's foot. **(4) **The princess also has a horse that was a coronation present from Kyle, but I'm not sure where it is now. I cuddle the bird and stroke it's soft feathers. After a few minuets of comfort, I place it back on the window. Before it leaves, I tell it to stay for the execution and to follow my sibling to wherever she will go afterward. She will also need comfort. It registers my commands, and with a nod of it's head flies off into the distance.

The door creaks open, making me jump. A guard pokes his head in and asks if I wanted anything to eat before I got dressed. I'm not hungry, but I ask for brioche. That's our favorite snack. It reminds me of Michaela.

_Riliane was visiting her cousin in the neighboring kingdom, when she sent me to the market for brioche ingredients. It was there that I saw the angel walking with Prince Kyle. We didn't have long to talk, but her voice was so beautiful, I think it was love at first sight. She showed me where she lived, and I said I would visit. When I got back, I told my twin all about the encounter. This must have been the worst mistake of my life. I wasn't able to calm her after the proposal rejection. The alliance with the Blue Kingdom was dissolved, and what came to be know as the Green Purge began. _

_I assisted with helping the girls in the village escape to the ships; then I went to get Michaela I found her in her room and told her to come with me. She said she wanted to say goodbye to a friend of hers, but there wasn't enough time. We ran to a dry abandoned well outside the city. I had Michaela bite down on my arm while I carefully stabbed her stomach. __**(5) **__Giving her some rags to stall the bleeding, I lowered her down the well with the order to play dead. I hurried back home before I was missed._

_Many of the green-haired girls escaped, but many were killed by Hidden Knights, the princesses secret army. The day after I hid Michaela, some of them entered the throne room with a box claiming to contain her heart. __**(6)**__When asked for proof, they dragged the body in by it's long pigtails. I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from puking when I saw the gaping hole. Riliane, on the other hand, didn't even flinch. The group is promised gold for their success. Then the Daughter of Evil orders the body thrown back down the well for the prince to find, and, despite her enemy being dead, to complete the genocide. _

The guard returns with a few pastries and my execution gown. I bite into one. It's sweet and still a little warm, but it's not as good as the ones I make. I finish the food slowly, relishing every bite. Once I am done, I put the plate down and turn to the clothes. Sitting on my cot, I tear off the heels and stockings and rub my sore feet. I'm lucky to have not broken a bone yet. The poofy dress is also quite troublesome. How ladies get around in these things, I will never understand. I struggle with getting the laces in the back untied. A servant of my own would be useful. The piles of silk and velvet are finally off leaving only lace undergarments. The guards aren't going to leave, so I stuff the skirts into the door's window for some privacy as I remove the rest of my clothes.

I hope the gown doesn't make my chest look too flat. Riliane's is, luckily, but she would sometimes stuff to avoid embarrassment. My fingers lightly brush the birthmark on my heart. Besides my eyes looking red in watery reflections, the nymph also left a brown mark from her touch. It's similar to the symbol for evil. From a dream I had when I was younger, I learned that this is the reason why I wasn't chosen to be the throne's heir.

_In the dream, a ghost girl led me to a lake and showed me the prophecy. Before my sister and I were born, there was a plague that killed many, including the King and Queen's firstborn, Shara. __**(7) **__She was only a little younger than me. Before she died, she reminded her parents of the prophecy. The next heir would be twins. The one with the mark would help destroy the kingdom and announce it's fall with his death. They didn't know who it was, so we were brought to the orphanage until the birthmark became visible. When I became Riliane's servant, we decided to keep the twinship a secret for safety. _

_The ghost revealed herself to be Shara, who had been watching over us since our birth. She firmly warned me to help my sister live a virtuous life or else power would corrupt her. Of course, I epicly failed. Riliane became a proud tyrant because I was too proud to risk losing her favor. If someone deserves to die, it really would be me. I now see that I am not as innocent as I thought I was. _

I fold up Riliane's dress and neatly place it on the bench. It's now fifteen minuets to three, which means that it's time to go. My hands and feet are chained, and I walk barefoot to the cart. It drives slowly, allowing me to be a good target for insults and rotten food. Some people in the angry mob dare to throw rocks, but are stopped by the guards. The first sight of the guillotine makes me pale with fear and my neck starts to ache. I am quickly hustled up the steps and onto the platform. My eyes instantly notice the revolution leaders at the front, but I have to scan the crowd to see my sister a few feet back. When she starts to move forward, I stop her with a shake of my head. A man reads a speech about the tyrant's rule up to now. The crowds boos and cheers accordingly. I am not listening. Instead, I am silently begging forgivness from Germaine, Kyle, Michaela, Shara, and Riliane for my failure. Hopefully, they will somehow hear my message and accept. The speech is finally over. I am forced to my knees and my head is locked into position. I am asked for my last words. They have to be ones that will tell my twin that everything is going to be okay. They have to remind her of a time when we were both happy. The clock starts to sing it's song again. Looking up I see my faithful yellow bird circling the scene, patiently waiting for my death and her exile. Looking down I see my faithful younger sibling fighting through the crowd that tries to pull her back, wanting only to be at my side. As the first bell sounds, I smile, finally finding my words.

"It's time for tea!"

**A.N. Was that cheesy, or what? Notes are at the bottom. Vocaloid belongs to Crypton and Story of Evil belongs to Mothy. Shara and my poor still (forever) cursed mind belong to me. I might need to take a break from the angsty buddies. Please review. Thanks!**

**ECHODVCC :) **

**Notes:**

**1 I drew a picture of Allen pouring Riliane tea when she visit's him before the execution.**

**2 It's said that Kyle's mom is the one that planned the story's events.**

**3 I got this at the last minuet from the Wikipedia character list.**

**4 The Gero PV is my favorite, and it would be a crime to exclude the birds. **

**5 The song says he did kill her, but the book says he didn't. I chose both. **

**6 Riliane's a jealous evil queen...**

**7 This is a headcanon of mine. Do you like it?**


End file.
